


Heart out

by Raccoonz



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bromance, F/M, Marauders, Marauders era, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-03-11
Updated: 2014-03-28
Packaged: 2018-01-15 09:56:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1300753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raccoonz/pseuds/Raccoonz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A completely platonic relationship steering towards romance is just another way to spell disaster. Sirius Black and Amelia Lind knew that, but isn't mischief and mayhem what the marauders are all about? Sirius Black/OC</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Simmer down

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoy it! This is my first time uploading onto this website, I hope I'm doing everything right. Still not too good at muggle technology.

  **Chapter 1**

"I can't believe we're doing this," giggled the sixteen year old Amelia Lind in the men's bathroom of the  King's Cross train station.

I can't believe I'm doing this," She whispered and giggled some more. Sirius Black looked at her incredulously, Amelia never giggled. Her current state must have had something to do with the smoke she was blowing out of her mouth, to be honest he felt a bit giggly too, not that he'd ever admit it.

"It's us, Amy. At this point illegal things shouldn't be that much of a surprise."

"Fair enough," she blew some more smoke out of her nose and sighed contently.

"It feels fucking good though, doesn't it."

"Yeah, hits all the right spots. Just perfect to celebrate the end of this god awful summer." Sirius looked up at the washing room's ceiling. It was a dull white, it was so dull that he took another pull from the joint in his hand to feel alive. The joint didn't do much for him at this point, but the feeling of Amelia snuggling into his left side was what made his whole body crackle with energy. Sirius tried to blame it on the pot.

"You know what I want to do right now?" Amelia purred into his ear lightheartedly.

"I haven't the slightest idea, love. What do you want to do?" Sirius cocked an eyebrow. He knew perfectly well what the blonde girl wanted. He wanted the exact same thing.

"I want to push you against this wall and snog you, but unfortunately the rest of the gang should be here by now. We wouldn't want to give them any wrong ideas." Amelia winked, stood up and threw her unlit stub into a bin.

Sirius did the same, but despite Amelia's words he grabbed her hand before exiting the door and gave her a rough kiss.

"Just a little taste of what's going to happen to you in a broom closet later tonight. If you're up for it, of course"

Of course she was up for it. who needs sleep anyways?

\------------------

"You two smell weird." James Potter sniffed the air around the two teenagers who had just exited the men's washroom.

"What were you doing there anyways? you two weren't up to any shenanigans without me were you?"

"Define shenanigans." Sirius gave his best friend a goofy smile.

"Just... be responsible. Use protection" James sighed.

"We're not dating, you daft git," Amelia groaned and rolled her eyes. James was under the impression that Amelia and Sirius liked to snog each other in every available broom closet. Although that impression was true, it was a secret and they did nothing more than snog. Only platonic feelings were involved. They simply enjoyed each other's presence.

"Are you sure? Well in that case you two have been crying, because your eyes are positively bloodshot."

Sirius smacked James on the top of his head, grabbed his trunk and made his way toward the Hogwart's express. The rest of the marauders followed him until they all plopped down in an empty compartment.

Somehow Amelia ended up seated next to Sirius and she wouldn’t have minded at all if it weren’t for Prongs keeping such a close eye on the. He wanted Sirius and Amelia to be an item almost as much as he wanted to snog Lily Evans, and that was a lot.

“Full moon in two weeks. Have you figured out your transformation yet, Wormtail?” James asked Peter, who started shaking his head frantically. Most of the things he did were frantic. He was normally a nervous and twitchy boy and during the summer he'd become even twitchier.

“Not really. Haven’t been able to practice in the summertime either.” Peter answered and Amelia remembered the first time Pettigrew had almost changed into his animagus form, which had been extremely disturbing. He lost concentration halfway through and ended up with a human body and a rat’s head and tail. Which was how he'd received his nickname- wormtail.

Hearing his friends speak of their illicit practices made Remus slightly uncomfortable even at the best of times, as this particular severe breaking of rules was being done for his sake, he felt very conflicted to say the least. He couldn’t look at the rest of the marauders, so he just stared at his worn-out brown shoes.

He was secretly glad that he wouldn’t have to spend his full moon alone anymore, but the lack of resentment would make him feel even more guilty if something were to go wrong. 

“We’ll help you get it right, Wormie. Everything will be ready in two weeks, don’t you worry, Moony,” James said in his usual careless manner. 

Amelia was sure she could do the transformation. She could even do it wandlessly if needed. Her form was a large dog with fur the same light colour as her hair. James had teased her and Sirius endlessly over them having similar animagus forms. But it didn’t mean anything, Sirius and Amelia both knew it and that was all that mattered. They were just friends with a dash of snogging. 

“Perhaps we should wait another month just to be sure,” Remus muttered unsurely, to which Sirius carelessly ran his hand through his hair and let out a barking laugh. 

“Don’t be so nervous all the time, Moony. I can assure you that we won’t let you slaughter us.”

“That’s...comforting.” 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

_11.30_

Sirius wrote into his porridge with a fork. Amelia knew immediately what the numbers meant. She made a note to not fall asleep so she could meet Sirius at their favourite hideout at half past eleven. 

Their friends were distracted by their own food and as soon as Sirius saw Amelia had read them he scooped them unto his fork and ate them. He literally ate his own words.

Amelia let out a small laugh and Sirius understood what the joke was without her having to tell him. The amused glint in his steel-grey eyes was more intense than usually and the corner of his mouth rose to form a lopsided grin.

The feast passed without any major incidents. All of the students were simply glad to be at Hogwarts, the first years excited to be starting their education and the older ones to be continuing it. The sixth year students were all too aware that the next year would be their final one at Hogwarts and then they would be thrown out into the real world. 

They would have to decide how they would contribute to the world and if they would play a part in the war that was raging outside these walls. All of the Marauders except Wormtail were more than ready to do whatever they could. They would join the Order of the Phoenix as soon as they finish school.

James and Sirius would start their auror training, Remus knew he wouldn’t be accepted because of his lycanthropy and Amelia didn’t want to continue fighting after the war was over. They were yet to figure out what they wanted to do after the war was over. Assuming that they would make it through the war alive. With the amount of death announcements in the papers, no-one felt safe.

When the desserts were finished, the plates emptied and the school headmaster had said a few words to the students they made their way to the Griffindor tower. As of that night, they only had one beginning of the year feast to go.

\---------------------------------------------------------------- 

At 11.25 Amelia got out of her bed silently, so she wouldn’t wake her roommates. She really didn’t want to explain where she was going. 

Soundlessly the blonde girl  walked down the stairs to the common room that was dimly lit by the glowing embers in the fireplace. She could spot the outline of a lanky boy sitting on the sofa nearest to the fire. She figured that they wouldn't be making it to the room behind the paiting of chickens tonight.

He stood up and walked closer to Amelia with long graceful steps. 

“I thought you might have fallen asleep. You tend to get sleepy after a good meal,” he whispered and pulled Amelia into him. She smiled softly and wrapped his arms around the lean, but muscular boy

“I’m like a lizard. I need something warm beneath me to digest my food. That’s really the only reason I put up with you.”

“I knew it!” He exclaimed victoriously. “And I’m always glad to be in your service.” He pressed his lips to her’s, it started out as a soft kiss that lingered. 

Then it was like something in him switched. He was kissing her deeply and she in return was hugging him closer. His emotions were in turmoil. _She’s my best friend. This should feel wrong._

But this was perfect. This was how it’s supposed to be. Sirius put his hands on Amelia’s lower back and pressed her closer, he never wanted this to end.


	2. Staring at the stars

Heart Out Chapter 2  
"Where are we supposed to find geese?" Remus asked exasperatedly.

  
"The world is filled with geese, my dear Moony. You just have to know where to look."  
"And I suppose you know exactly where to look."

  
"Well, not really. But we'll figure it out, don't you worry."

  
"That's what I'm worried about," Remus muttered, "why does it have to be geese anyways?"

  
"Because noone would think to expect geese on Halloween and they can be surprisingly terrifying. It's going to be wonderful, you'll see."

  
Remus bemusedly cocked an eyebrow at Sirius and James, who were energetically discussing their upcoming prank. Amelia was doing her potion's homework and didn't pay too much attention to her overly excited friends. Peter was nowhere to be seen. He had been strangely absent from the group recently.

  
"Do you reckon someone in Hogsmeade might have geese. We could just borrow them for a night and then take them back." Sirius wondered.

  
"Or just transfigure something into a goose." Amelia said absentmindedly.

  
"That sounds like a plan."

  
The group was conducting said plan in their favourite hideaway- a small and cozy room they had found in their fourth year.

It had been the first time Sirius and James had gotten their hands on sone firewhiskey. When a very drunk James had tried to pick up an egg from inside a painting of some chickens they had been surprised to actually procure a hardboiled egg from inside the painting and a doorknob from under the egg.

The egg always reapparated as soon as the door was closed again, which was, as Remus had repeatedly noted, against several rules of how magic worked, but the rest of them didn't think about it too much as the room was a perfect spot for their favourite activities.

It was like a tiny version of the Griffindor common room with it's worn sofas and a fireplace lit by blue flames conjured up by Sirius.

The Marauders usually sat behind a low table, on the sofas nearest to the fire.

  
"Finished it!" shouted Amelia and waved waved the parchment with her potion's essay on it above her head.

  
"Since when do you do your homework, Paws?" James asked jokingly.

  
"I guess Remus's responsible ways have been rubbing off on me."

  
"I bet most of this school's male population would just love to rub off on you. Congrats, Remus. You're a lucky man." Sirius said to Remus, who in response hid his face into his hands in utter mortification.

  
"To be honest I always assumed that Padfoot would get the honor, but as long as she gets with one of us Marauders I'm fine with it." James laughed.

  
"Leave him alone, you know that's not what I meant. Why is my love life so important to you anyway?" Amelia interrupted the two pranksters.

  
"Because teenage boys are arseholes and I want to protect you." James exclaimed valiantly.

  
"So you're trying to say that Sirius isn't an arse?" from the corner of her eye Amelia could see Sirius feign a hurt expression.

  
"He is. But he's an arse who would never be an arse to you. Besides I have our whole future mapped out, you'll see." James had an ominous glint in his eyes.  
"Enligthen us." Sirius challenged his friend.

  
"I shall enlighten you. You will see the light." James had an evil grin on his face as he jumped to stand on the low table.

  
"As you all already know, I will make Evans into a Potter," he shook away the dreamy look he got in his eyes whenever he mentioned Lily. Then he theatrically pointed towards Amelia and Sirius, who were seated next to each other," you two will finally get your heads out of each other's arses and get married too. Lily and I will have a son, you two will have a daughter, or the other way around, and they will become best friends and eventually they will get together make us grandparents. It will be perfect, because then we'll always get to spend time together and noone will think it's weird because we'll share a common grandchild." he finished his story with a victorious grin. The whole group burst into laughter

  
"What about me?" Remus asked when he could finally breathe properly.

  
"That's easy. Wormtail will finally confess his undying love for you. We'll all be together forever." James had a dreamy and distant look on his face.

  
"Here's an even better idea. You'll leave us all alone and get married with Sirius instead. Then you'll truly be together forever." Amelia suggested.

  
"I just hope that James is a good kisser," Sirius mused with a worried look on his face.

  
"I couldn't betray Evans like that! She is the one for me," James was suddenly serious.

  
"You just have to leave her alone, mate. Then she's bound to come around," Sirius comforted his best friend.

  
"Is that the tactic you're using with Paws here?" Remus mussed Amelia's blonde curls.

  
Sirius indignantly raised his head from Amelia's shoulder "I don't need to play any games for her to like me." Sirius looked at the other boys, daring them to contradict him. Then he apologetically glanced at Amelia, who didn't seem to be too upset over Sirius's words. He was telling the truth after all, she just hoped that the others wouldn't figure out the truth about their arrangement.

  
"So defensive," James muttered under his breath, but noone paid attention to him.

  
\-----------------------------  
Later that night Sirius and Amelia were lying in the middle of the Quidditch Field after a late night flying session. Sirius had brought some fish and chips from the school kitchen that they ate from the plate that was placed between them.

  
Amelia looked up at the stars "I just realized something."

  
"What did you realize?" Sirius asked and ate a handlul of chips.

  
"Sirius is the dog star. You were literally destined to be a dog."

  
"Yeah, it's a pretty cool coincidence. Only good thing to come out of this stupid tradition to name all of the decendants of my noble pure family after heavenly bodies."

  
"I like your name. You can make terrific puns with it and it's in the sky. Also it's fitting that a lad with a body as heavenly as yours is named after a heavenly body."

  
"It does sort of make sense if you think of it that way."

  
"I know. About what happened in the hideout earlier..." Amelia trailed off.

  
"I'm sorry, it's just that-- I don't want to sneak around with you anymore. Not that I don't enjoy it, I do, it's just that... I really like you."

  
"You know I like you too. How about we gradually ease into more than just messing around?" Amelia turned onto her side and faced Sirius. She took the last piece of fish from the plate between them and nibbled at it while she amusedly watched Sirius struggle with words possibly for the first time in his life.

  
"Yeah! We don't even have to tell anyone yet. Just that both of us know that we're something more than just occasional snog-partners," Sirius babbled with a goofy smile on his face. Amelia smiled at his expression.

  
"Looks like James's plan has been set into motion." Amelia mused.

  
"Too bad he won't know about it yet."

  
\----------

  
Sirius was very busy. His hands were busy roaming Amelia's body, his tongue was exploring her mouth. His thoughts were busy contemplating what was going on in his heart. He had fancied Amelia since the moment he realized that she's a girl, but had never acted upon it because ha wasnt the kind of guy who gets into  relationships. He was sixteen, almost seventeen and he didn't have much experience with girls or... feelings. Despite his obvious charm, he'd never really cared for the opposite gender. Amelia, his best friend, was the exception.

  
In addition to being exeptional, she was also a damn good kisser. Thinking of her that way was still new for him, but it felt right.

  
"Something is poking me," Amelia mumbled against Sirius's mouth.

  
"Sorry," Sirius chuckled "I really can't help it when you do that thing with your tongue."  
Amelia proceeded to do that thing with her tongue again.

  
"I dont think that's you. There's a broom poking into my arse."

  
Sirius lifted her up to get her arse away from that sodding broomstick that had picked a wrong bum to poke and she wrapped her legs around his waist, her hands kneaded his broad shoulders.

  
"Practice is starting soon."

  
"Let's just skip it. In fact, let's just skip everything and stay here for the whole day."

  
"You know I want to, but James won't let it go if we miss quidditch. Our next game is with Slytherin."

  
"So we should go now, yeah?"

  
"Yeah," Amelia gave Sirius one last kiss on the lips and the clumsily tumbled out of the broom cupboard.

  
\---------------------------  
"Where have you two been?" James asked when Sirius and Amelia arrived to the dressing room out of breath from jogging to not be late.

  
"Library." "The kitchen." Sirius and Amelia said at the same time, James gave them an odd look.

  
"Library, then the kitchen."

  
"Whatever, you deliquents. Go sit down with the rest of the team."

**Author's Note:**

> All the names you knew before reading this pice of writing belong to J.K Rowling. Actually, everything belongs to J.K. Rowling. I guess when you make that much money by writing a wonderful series of books you just can't resist the temptation to buy everything in sight.


End file.
